


Birthday Cake

by ChubbinLovin (TinyBibliophile)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Button Popping, Chubstuck, Fatstuck, Homestuffed, M/M, Weight Gain, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBibliophile/pseuds/ChubbinLovin
Summary: Dave throws Karkat a traditional, Earthly birthday party, but he may have thrown in a gift for himself too.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stuffing/fat kink fic. If you ain't game then don't play.

“What the everloving fuck is all this?”

 

The troll seemed unimpressed, or at best confused, by the display before him. There were streamers, confetti, balloons, and most importantly a big, round cake with delicately flickering candles resting in the frosting. If he was honest, Dave felt his heart sink a bit; he’d put quite a lot of work into throwing all this together, after all.

 

“What, you’ve never had a birthday party?” he asked in a neutral tone, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

 

“If you knew anything about trolls you’d know I haven’t. That’s not even what we call them. It’s called ‘wriggling day,’ and we don’t celebrate it as frivolously as you dumb humans do, shit-stick.” Karkat crossed his arms as he stepped in closer to inspect the display. Despite himself, Karkat didn't find it entirely displeasing. It warmed his angry little heart to know Dave had gone to all this trouble just for him.

 

“Dude, whatever, just sit down and have some cake. John’s pops put like… a metric ton of love, sweat and tears into that thing for you.” 

 

Though a bit begrudgingly, Karkat did as Dave asked of him. He sat himself down in one of the chairs, of which their were only two, watching as Dave cut a decent-sized slice from the huge cake. “So you’re actually supposed to eat this diabetic abomination?”

 

“Just try it, my man.”

 

Rolling his ruby colored eyes, Karkat prodded at the slice on his plate testingly. The batter itself was pinkish in color, the texture spongy and soft; the white frosting was of a thick, creamy consistency. Just by looking at it, Karkat could tell it was far richer than anything he'd eaten before. “If this puts me in a sugar coma I’m holding you personally responsible,” he finally grumbled out as he speared a little bite onto his fork and poised it tantalizingly close to his lips.

 

In the same second the morsel touched his tongue, sweetness exploded over his tongue. Surprisingly, it wasn’t nearly as overwhelming or sickening as he’d expected. The cake was moist and had a subtly sweet, almost fruity flavor, like strawberries. The icing was rich and buttery-sweet, but there was just the right amount of it so as not to overpower the rest of the flavors. Karkat never would’ve admitted it out loud, but it was a blissful taste. 

 

Dave didn’t need to hear him say it, though: the warm tinge in the troll’s cheeks and his wide, vibrant eyes said enough. “Pretty fuckin’ scrumptious, am I right?”

 

Karkat seemed to snap out of his daze, shaking his head a bit and shrugging. His expression turned passive, but he was already digging into the slice for another piece. “It’s okay, I guess. For human food.” This time Dave rolled his eyes, invisible behind his shades. Within moments Karkat had wolfed down the rest of the piece and was already going in for a second one, then Dave stopped him. “What? I thought this was for me.”

 

“It is. It's your party, so just sit back and relax.” Dave’s smirk had a hint of teasing and mischief to it, one that Karkat picked up on but couldn’t quite decipher. “Let me.”

 

The troll’s brows screwed together suspiciously, but he conceded without argument. Dave dished out a second slice, bigger this time, and picked up Karkat’s fork before the troll could. Sitting next to his partner now, he dug into the slice with the fork and held it up close to the troll’s lips. While he still seemed a bit uncertain of all this, Karkat just opened his mouth and accepted the delightful morsel onto his tongue.

 

They continued like this bite for bite, Karkat quickly warming to the idea of his lover feeding him and pampering him as he was. Every now and then Dave would murmur some sweet nothing or soft encouragement; the hand not busy with the fork roamed over the troll’s thick thighs and over the plump rolls of his waist and belly, noting that by the third slice some of the plush softness had turned firm.

 

“I’m kinda full,” Karkat huffed out after polishing off the third piece. “I need something to wash down all the sugar…”

 

Dave nodded, giving Karkat’s round tummy a soft pat as he stood, the troll emitting a warm purr of pleasure at the affectionate touch. When Dave returned from the kitchen he had a tall glass in one hand and a gallon of milk in the other, only to set them down on the table and start filling his partner’s cup. Karkat drank it greedily, and Dave couldn’t help but watch as his stomach bloated ouwardst bit by bit with each thick gulp. 

 

The glass was empty in seconds, Karkat leaning back and rubbing his stomach through the fabric of his shirt, the fabric slightly stretched around the widest part of his stomach. Dave lightly swatted his hands away and resumed the circular motion himself, making Karkat sigh in restrained delight. The mewling sound combined with the feeling of smoothe, taut skin that gradually melted into plush rolls made a jolt of blood rush between Dave’s legs.

 

When Dave stopped, only to start slicing a fourth piece from the cake, Karkat sat up a little straighter (though with some effort) and cocked a brow in confusion. “I said I’m full.”

 

“I disagree.”

 

Karkat’s face flushed. He supposed he should’ve seen this coming. He and Dave had been together long enough for him to be familiar with some of his human kinks, after all. Dave had always liked watching him eat, had always encouraged him to have whatever food he liked and as much as he wanted, and Karkat wasn’t so stupid that he didn’t know why. It was no secret that he’d gained a considerable amount of weight since dating Dave, and he knew the human liked it. Therefore, so did he. This, on the other hand, was somewhat new to him.

 

Still, Dave seemed eager, and that alone got Karkat a little hot under the collar. So he obliged, leaning back again and licking his lips. It took him a good bit longer to swallow down this fourth slice, already feeling a bit bloated due to the three prior, plus the large glass of milk. With even the slightest movements, shifting to get comfortable in his seat, his heavy belly sloshed and gurgled in his lap.

 

“You expect me to eat that whole thing?” he asked, looking to the cake. It was only halfway finished.

 

Dave just shrugged, pouring Karkat another glass of milk and slicing a fifth piece of cake. “I mean, that was the plan, but if you don’t think you’re up to it…”

 

If there was one thing Dave knew about Karkat, he would never back down from a challenge. “Oh, fuck you from every direction. I am so ‘up to it,’ you smug prick.” At this, Dave just grinned, trying to disguise the triumph in his pearly smile.

 

Not even halfway through the fifth piece, Karkat had to ask for a break. He slumped in his seat, rubbing his aching stomach as his head rolled back. His pants were tight, and not just around his waist. He felt the fabric pressing hard between his legs, his hips grinding to relieve some of the tension. “Fuck,” he groaned under his breath. By that point his belly had swelled enough so that a strip of grey skin was poking out from underneath his shirt.

 

Swiping his tongue hungrily over his lips, Dave reached out to slide his hand underneath the black fabric and lift it up over the mound of Karkat’s stomach. He was definitely full, but perhaps not to his capacity. Nonetheless, Dave gave a bit of pause. “You wanna stop?”

 

Karkat made a clicking “tch” noise between his teeth as he grabbed for his glass of milk. “Fuck no, I said I just needed a sec.” Then he began to drink, each swallow making his stomach visibly inflate. Just as Karkat was about to finish, a pronounced  _ snap _ made him nearly choke on the mouthful of milk.

 

Too quick to even see, the fly of his jeans split apart as the button absconded halfway across the room. The sudden release of pressure made Karkat’s stomach shake as it jiggled a little less stiffly into his lap, his legs spreading a bit to accommodate its mass. Karkat all but slammed the cup down as he reached under his bloated muffin top to inspect the broken button. His cheeks were burning and his lips were pursed in utter embarrassment. However, if he'd been hard before he was absolutely _aching_ now.

 

Dave felt a rush of arousal hit him like a tidal wave. His mouth suddenly felt dry, and his face warm. That hadn’t exactly been the goal, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Moreover, he noticed where a few seams on the inner thighs of Karkat’s jeans were beginning to fray, plump grey flesh spilling through. Finally, he held Karkat’s hands as they fretted over his fat, stuffed body and leaned in to kiss his lips.

 

The troll was initially shocked by this, but found himself quickly relaxing into Dave’s hands and mouth. As the human’s fingers traced over his bulging gut, across his plush love handles and under his thick muffin top, he began to squirm and purr with pleasure and want. When they parted, both panting a bit and equal shades of red in the face, Karkat bit back a wry grin. “You’re a sick fucking pervert.”

 

“You know you love me.”


End file.
